Torture Garden
by vulgar shudder
Summary: Heero and Duo decide to go to a BDSM club. shonen-ai, 1+2, slight lime, humour, and of course, BDSM. Don't worry, everyone has a good time.


__

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Gundam Wing. Neither do I own the Torture Garden (name used without permission)…so you can either sue me, or see this as advertising.

Warnings: If your offended by yaoi/shonen-ai, almost lime, OOC, boys in makeup, bondage, sado-masochism, dominance, altocalciphilia, PVC/leather/etc fetishes, gimps, boot licking, rope bondage, one or two rude words…or just having a good time, then maybe this fic isn't for you.

****

Torture Garden

By

FreeThinker 

Duo looked over at his roommate. Heero was sitting at the desk busy with a mechanical pencil and some squared paper. What ever he was doing, Duo didn't care. Heero was supposed to be getting ready. Ready for the Torture Garden. They had been planning to go to the best club in town all week, the best Bondage Dominance Sadism and Masochism club that is. Duo was getting mildly irritated at Heero for not even seeming to be getting ready.

The braided one sighed before intently staring at Heero. The pencil scratched against the paper, as if in defiance of Duo's irritation. "Heero" Duo said trying to sound sweet, "what are you going to wear tonight?"

The pencil stopped scratching for a moment before Heero's reply "I dunno."

Duo flew his arms in the air "Well you've got to decide soon! We're leaving in an hour!" Heero span slowly around in his chair with the pencil in his mouth, resting on his light pink lips.

"I haven't got anything nice to wear…" Duo went over to Heero sat across his lap and put his arms around him. The violet eyes looking into blue ones. 

"Heero, you look nice in what ever you wear. Tell you what, you can borrow anything of mine."

The normally stoic pilot cheered at the offer and said, "Can I wear your blue rubber dress?"

"You can borrow anything except my blue rubber dress." Heero sagged at the blue rubber dress being made off bounds. The American sensed the disappointment, but he had plans for the blue rubber dress and offered "how about my new leather corset?"

Heero cheered again and enthusiastically nodded. Duo pulled away from him, but held onto his hand pulling Heero out of the chair. "Now time to get ready for a night of bondage fun."

~*~

Duo sat facing the dressing table mirror, concentrating on putting his black eyeliner. Heero stood behind him, threading the laces through the black leather corset. Heero paused for a moment with the lace in between his fingertips, then saying to Duo "I'm not going to the room at the back again."

Duo resisted the temptation to roll his eyes before firmly saying, "No Heero, we are most definitely NOT going to that 'room at the back' again…especially after last time."

Heero sighed a relief, before he continued the task of threading the laces. "Did you hear what happened to Quatra last time he went?"

Duo continued carefully putting the eyeliner as well as saying, "No…I didn't."

The Wing pilot carried on with Quatra's experience with the 'room at the back'. "Well he told me he gave a blow job…to a complete stranger…on stage…"

For this Duo had to stop what he was doing, and turned around to look at Heero in with half finished eyeliner "This is Quatra Winner we're talking about?"

"Uh huh, that's what he told me. He also told me he wasn't ever going to go back to that room again either."

Duo turned his attention back to his make-up and said, "I suppose it's best he doesn't hear about what Trowa done in that room…"

~*~  


It was nearly 2 hours later, as the 2 walked the road to the Torture Garden. They could tell they were getting close, since they could see others in PVC, Rubber, Denim, and a variety of other fetish fashions. However, they both wore full-length coats. Duo put his arm onto Heero's to stop him and said "I think we're close enough to the club now not to worry about getting beaten up." 

Heero looked shyly at his partner, as Duo peeled away the coat from his shoulders, taking in every detail of his attire. He was wearing the blue rubber dress. The dress clung to every line and curve of Duo's form, being so short just only barely able to cover his buttocks, and no sleeves revealing his arms and the hands with black nail varnish. Heero's eye's went down Duo's legs, to the strapy platforms, the inch thick sole, and long spiky heel were made out of what looked like clear plastic. The plastic was set off by the silver glitter on the straps that criss-crossed around his legs slightly, before being tied off. Heero closed his eyes trying to will away his arousal, when he first saw Duo dressed that night, he wanted to take him there and then, but Duo had insisted that he could wait to do that in the club. Heero tried not to smile at the memory, and was brought back to reality as he looked at Duo's face, with the black eyeliner and shadow, dark red lipstick, and silver glitter. His hair fell delicately down his back. "Well then?" Duo said impatiently, "Are you going to wear that all night?"

The Japanese man blushed slightly that he had been caught staring, he then in turn took off his coat. Heero wore eyeliner and black eyeshadow like Duos, but he had dark purple lipstick instead and no glitter. The black leather corset he had been fastening earlier was tied tightly up the front, the criss-cross of laces giving away hints of his flat stomach. Black fingerless PVC gloves stopped at his elbows. Further down Heero wore only a black thong, it leaving nothing to the imagination. Black fishnet stockings were being held up to his thighs by suspenders, and the 3-inch heeled platform knee length boots. What set off the image perfectly, was a black cone spike collar around his neck, with a single silver bondage ring hanging at the centre of his neck. Heero frowned slightly as he looked at Duo "Are you sure I look okay?"

"Heero" Duo started moving in closer to Heero and smiling evilly "you look, absolutely fuckable."

The encouragement was all Heero needed for a new confidence about him, "Well then, shall we?" He held out his arm to Duo.

"Lets." Said the smiling Duo, taking Heero's arm as they continued the short distance to the Torture Garden.

~*~

Inside the Club, after they had put away their coats at the bag room, they started to mingle through the crowd. The music was blaring loudly, and people with their unique tastes and styles were enjoying them selves. The 2 gundam pilots decided to get drinks, and then dance for a while. They danced among the heaving crowd, all the problems of the earth and colonies being forgotten for that night. Heero stood back again to admire his partner, Duo's eyes seductively half closed as he moved to the beat. The lighting and the glitter had the intended effect, giving Duo's body an un-real shimmer as his hair flowed around him. Heero couldn't stand it anymore and pulled Duo close to him and started kissing and nipping the longhaired boy's neck. Duo laughed and wrapped his stilted foot around Heero's black booted one. The action caused them both to stumble, and they stumbled into a man with greying hair, over 20 facial piercings and dog collar and leash. Duo said an apology before giving Heero's lips a quick bite, before pulling him off the dance floor.

They found one of the more 'cosy' corners of the Torture Garden, a place with black leather couches, a place to chill out or to just have a more 'quiet' time than was expected at the other places of the club. Duo led Heero to one of the spare couches, and pushed him gently down onto it. He then straddled Heero's waist and put his arms carefully around the spiked collared neck, before leaning in for a kiss. The kiss deepened and the Wing pilot put his arms around Duo's waist, their tongues exploring each other's mouth. The kiss ended, and Duo smiled "My feet are killing me you know."

Heero replied mischievously "Isn't that why we're here, for a little S&M?"

The violet-eyed pilot chuckled and playfully tugged at Heero's bondage ring "There's a show with rope bondage I want to see, do you wanna go?"

Heero hesitated "I don't think so…my feet are hurting." Duo laughed more before climbing off.

"I'll be back when the shows done, you just wait here or am I going to have to tie you down here"

"I'll be a good submissive for once." Heero said, no one being able to tell if he was serious or not. Duo put his hands on his hips in mock seriousness.

"You better, or it's the cat-o-nine tails for you!" With that Duo made his retreat through the crowd, the blue eyes following the hair and glittering body through the crowd, until it was gone. Heero rest his head back against the couch and closed his eyes for a few minutes, letting himself be absorbed into the music. For some reason he felt at ease…among the liberal people about him…and especially with Duo. Here there were no orders, no responsibility, just swimming the warm waters of sins of the flesh...

Heero was awakened from his musing by a man enquiring "Excuse me? Sir?" Heero stared at the man in the full gimp suit. A black PVC mask covered his head, except for the holes for his eyes and mouth. The blue eyes glanced over the holes exposing the man's nipples, which were red from the nipple clamps on them, and smirked to himself. The gimp man happy he was not offending the handsome man asked, "Would you mind if I licked your boots?"

The corseted youth controlled his expression into that of suitable dominance "mmm…okay, you may." The gimp happy with the answer, gently lifted Heero's platform boot, and started enthusiastically licking the soft leather. 

Heero again lay back on the sofa, the gimp still paying attentions to his boot, and thought 'I quite like this.'

~*~

Meanwhile Duo stared in awe at the happenings on stage. A naked woman hung suspended from some fixtures in the ceiling, completely bound in rope, unable to move one bit. The bounds and knots in the ropes that wound around her arms, body and legs looked truly beautifully…and appealing. The man, who had done the rope binding, gently pushed her and whole mass of ropes and woman swayed securely. Earlier she had said she felt completely comfortable liked this, and could almost fall asleep. Duo's eyes were wide as he continued to watch more of the bondage. He decided that Heero could not miss out on this, and it was time to find him.

Duo pushed his way though the crowed, making his way through the dance floor, and various areas of the club. He was back at the area and looking for Heero when he saw them. Heero was perfectly relaxed on the sofa still, eyes closed in a kind of bliss…and under his feet was a gimp suited man, being used as a foot stool. When he arrived at the two, he coughed and nudged the gimp man, who had seemed to have almost nodded off. The gimp looked up the sparkly stiletto platforms at Duo, and Heero opened his eyes and saw his lover looking down at the gimp. Heero took action and commanded at the gimp "You, go now, and quickly."

The gimp nodded and crawled away quickly. Duo took his place on Heero's lap and said "You know, I leave you alone for half an hour and you attract the first boot fetishist about."

Heero looked innocent, "he offered to clean my boots, and also happened to be a very convenient place to rest my feet."

The shimmering boy in the blue rubber dress smiled and peered at Heero "I still don't think I should leave you on your own from now on…so you're coming with me!" With that he got up and pulled Heero by the bondage ring. "Hey Heero, I think the next thing I'll get you will be a leash."

~*~

The pair had been together for several hours, dancing, watching stages, and participating in the more 'interactive' parts of the club, although they definitely gave 'that room at the back' a miss. Now they were watching a man on stage, in full military uniform, he could have been a member of OZ, for was the sheer perfection in the details of his uniform. Heero and Duo were at the front of the stage; Heero's gloved arms around Duo's waist. 

The uniformed man on stage grinned as he held the microphone "Well…I see we have a lovely crowd tonight. But here at Torture Garden we want ya to do a bit more than look nice! Are there any 2 people that would be up for some S&M play?"

Duo looked up at Heero, asking permission, and the blue eyes outlined with a definite line of black nodded. Duo spun around to face the stage again, and started waving his arms about in the air and shouting, "pick us!" The uniformed man's eye noticed the longhaired boy shouting, glitter flying everywhere, and indicated them to come up.

Once Heero and Duo were on stage the MC took his time to fully appreciate the young boys on stage. Duo seemed to love the stage, and the attention the crowd was giving the two, he posed and blew kisses to the audience. Heero although not uncomfortable, withstood the attention more passively. The MC said "Well, haven't we got a few nice ones here. Now who's this gorgeous guy with the long hair?"

"Shinigami."

"Ah great, and the equally gorgeous guy in the fishnets?" The MC grinned as he held the microphone out again.

"Zero-One." Duo starting giggling at them both taking of alias.

The MC started explaining what was going to be happening and ended with "…so are you both up for a little S&M play?" Both boys nodded in agreement. The MC said "great, now who's going to Dom, and who's going to Sub?" He held out a riding crop, intended for the Dom. Before Duo could react, Heero took the crop, a symbol of his domination to come. Duo was surprised, since it was usually himself being Dom…but he certainly wasn't going to turn this down…not by a long shot. In fact, just looking at Heero standing there with that crop resting against his thigh…well, the once smooth line of the blue rubber dress probably wasn't so smooth now.

The next half an hour involved typical S&M play, handcuffs, rabbit fur rods, blindfolds, gagging, and the usual thing. But now Duo was bent over a specially padded bar, his dress hitched up to expose his buttocks, the only evidence of underwear being the thin bits of string of the thong. It was time for some good old-fashioned spanking.

Heero looked at the naked ass, then to Duo's hair that was hanging down over his face. He allowed himself a small smile. The riding crop still in his hand, cracked dangerously down into his gloved hand. S&M is after all, 20% pain, 80% intent. Heero raised the crop, and brought it down onto his lover's backside. The crowed cheered. Heero repeated the whipping. Duo's ass was starting to turn pink where the crop had made contact. The crop cracked one more time. He had intended to finish at that…but the audience cheered for more.

The MC came to Heero with the microphone and said, "I think they want more."

Heero considered it and said "okay, just one more." The riding crop cracked once more. It was then handed back and Duo was allowed to stand up again. The death scythe pilot stood up fully, and was still smiling and playing for the audience. The pilots took each other's hands, and made a final bow.

~*~

The sound of the stilettos and platform boots echoed across the empty dark street. It was 5 am, and they had both missed the last bus home. The next one wouldn't be until 2 hours later. Heero held his coat around him to try and stop the night chill. Duo for some reason carried his coat, fuming that they had missed the last night bus.

"I don't believe it, we're stuck here now! How are we gonna get back to the safe house?"

Heero paused thoughtfully and said, "we could steal a car?"

Duo laughed and said, "You've got to be kidding! How are we gonna drive in these shoes! Ah damn it, they're killing me now!" With this the longhaired boy stopped, took his shoes and carried them as he walked quickly down the road. "Right, now we find a car!" Heero had slowed while Duo had taken his shoes off, and hadn't caught up with him yet, since he was still hindered by the platforms. But this gave Heero a perfect view of his partner's ass…and just beneath it. He stopped and almost gasped at what he saw. Duo noticed Heero had stopped, and turned to look at him to see what the hold up was.

Heero licked his lips and said, "You know your favourite cut up hot pants?"

"Yes…what about them."

"Well…" Heero continued "I don't think you should wear them for a while."

Duo blinked in amazement "Why?"

"I must have been a bit off on those lashings…you now have a bruise line going down across your leg."

The tired Duo said "in future when your gonna whip my ass, as least be on target!" With this he continued down the empty road. But he glanced over his shoulder, giving an endearing smile, "besides, next time I might be the one doing the whipping."

__

Fini.

__

Author's notes:

Duo: Where did you think of that stuff up??

FT: I have interesting friends.

Heero: Is that a way of saying your 'friends' inspired this, and that the Torture Garden is a real BDSM club in London, UK?

FT:…yeah.

Heero: You made me wear fishnet stockings…

FT: Ya enjoyed really.


End file.
